


Fantasy

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: There was always a risk in playing poker, but the promise of a reward was enough to keep you playing.Too bad you sucked at poker.





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samleigh420](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Samleigh420).



> Thank you for the request @Samleigh420 !!  
> My first Nero smut, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186596986985/nero-x-reader-fantasy)!

You drug your eyes from Dante to Nero, eyes narrowed. You had just lost another round, Dante presenting a straight flush on the table. You shook your head a little in disbelief, throwing your two pair on the scratched wood.

“How... are you two so good at poker!? You barely have two brain cells to rub together!”

“Hey, no need to insult us. It’s not our fault you’re shit at cards,” Dante replied, tapping his chin, thinking of his next torturous request for you. You were playing Texas Hold ‘Em, but not for money. Rather, the winner of each round could ask one of the other two to do or say anything they wanted. So far, you’d been forced to describe, in great detail, your awkward first kiss, take three shots of abhorrently cheap whiskey, run around the office singing “God Save the Queen” at the top of your lungs, and tell them the names of all your past sexual partners.

“Okay, darling, why don’t you take off your bra for us?” Dante said with a wicked grin.

You reached around your back to undo the clasp, relief flooding through you as your breasts were released from their underwire prison. You made short work of pulling the straps down through the sleeves of your t-shirt and twisting them around your arms, at last pulling the garment free from the bottom of your shirt and dropping it to the floor.

Dante looked at you, a highly offended look on his face. “Well, that didn’t go how I planned.”

You smirked at him, “I am a master of taking my bra off without having to take my shirt off. Ask any woman, I guarantee she’s done it too.”

You glanced over at Nero, who’s lips had parted as he blatantly stared at your chest. A moment later, his eyes flicked up to meet yours, a cute flush spreading over his cheeks. You met his gaze with yours, and you couldn’t help but bite your lip in embarrassment at his appreciative gaze.

Dante cocked his head, looking intently at your breasts stretching the fabric of your t-shirt. “How did I not know you had those beautiful tits pierced? I only stare at your chest all the time,” he asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Didn’t really think it was your business to know, Dante,” you joked, dealing out the next round. You hoped you could at least win a single round, but you weren’t getting your hopes up.

And it was a good thing you didn’t, because you lost. Again. With _another_ two pair.

“All right, gorgeous,” Dante said, the winner of the round yet again, collecting the spent cards. “What’s your deepest, _darkest_ , fantasy?”

You looked at him in disbelief. “No. No way, sir. You’ve already learned more about my sexual past than I’d like, you’ll just have to use you imagination on this one,” you replied, standing and stretching your arms over your head.

“Aww, no fair!” the man whined, clearly disappointed.

“No need to worry Dante,” you said, coming up behind him. You put your hands gently on his shoulders, giving him a brief squeeze. “Because my fantasy,” you said softly by his ear, “has _nothing_ to do with you.” You gave him a peck on his stubbly cheek, trying to stifle a laugh. You locked eyes with Nero, who was biting his lip, also clearly trying to stifle a laugh. You smiled softly at the young hunter, giving him a wink. He promptly choked on his spit, doubling over to cough, and you drug your hand lightly over his back, giving him a pat as you passed him on the way to the stairs. It was late, and you were a little buzzed and a lot tired, and your bed was calling your name.

* * *

You managed to sleep for a few hours before dehydration woke you, and you traipsed back downstairs to get a glass of water. What you didn’t expect to find was a certain devil hunter already in the kitchen, apparently having had the same idea as you.

“Hey, Nero,” you said, startling him a bit. He was shirtless, wearing just a pair of soft looking pajama pants, and you couldn’t help how your eyes wandered from his surprised face down his chest and abdomen, his muscles brought into a lovely relief by the soft light over the sink. You grabbed your own glass, filling it up and chugging it in one go. The relief was instant, your parched throat immediately getting some reprieve.

“Sorry we, uh, maybe got a little... carried away tonight,” he said softly, giving you a wry smile.

“No need to apologize,” you replied, getting a second glass of water, “I know how Dante is, sometimes you’ve just gotta roll with it,” you laughed softly, bringing the glass up to your lips. You noticed then that Nero wasn’t looking at your face any longer, his eyes dragging themselves slowly up your shorts-clad legs, before they jumped up to your chest. You smirked, pushing your breasts out towards him, making sure he could see the outlines of the little silver bars that ran through your nipples, accentuated by your tight camisole you wore to sleep in.

He cleared his throat when he noticed you caught him, his gaze focusing on anything but at you. You thought he was so cute, basking in the rare sight of seeing him flustered. It was one of the many things that you liked about him; the perfect balance of cocky and reserved.

“You know, Nero,” you began, taking a step closer to him. “About that last question Dante asked me.... I didn’t want to answer it, well, because Dante doesn’t need to know literally _everything_ about me, but also-“ you paused, stepping further into his orbit, placing your still half-full glass on the countertop, “it’s because my fantasy involves you.” You were proud that your voice was steady, not betraying the twinge of nervousness you were feeling at your admission.

He gulped, giving you a questioning look. “Really? Me?” he asked quietly, barely above a whisper. You nodded, a wan smile spreading across your lips. “W-would you tell me?”

You stepped even closer to him, closing the remaining distance between you. You ran your hands down his chest, feeling his muscles tense beneath your touch before you settled them on his hips. “I’d rather show you,” you purred, leaning in to place a soft kiss above his collarbone. You heard him rapidly exhale before you felt his hands on your cheeks, pulling your face up to look at him. A brief moment of eye contact, and he pressed his lips against yours, hard and needy, and you reciprocated with gusto.

He sucked your bottom lip between his two, giving you a little nip. You gasped, opening your mouth for his tongue to slide in, winding against your own. You couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, his lips were so soft and tasted so good, and you let him claim your mouth with his. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body flush to his, and you felt his hard length press against your stomach. You slid your hand down his chest once again, palming his crotch and he bucked against you, breaking apart to take a deep breath.

“Come with me,” you whispered, taking his hand and leading him back to his bedroom. You kissed him again, hard, and he gripped your hips with his considerable strength. “Nero,” you began, letting him lavish you neck with nips and sucks, “I want you so badly... I... I’ve wanted you for so long... but I was too scared to say anything...” you said between breaths, finding yourself getting wetter with every lick he gave your skin.

He pulled back to look at you, eyes clouded with lust. He gave you a shove backwards, covering your body with his as soon as you hit the mattress. “I want you to fuck me as hard as you can,” you said boldly, not daring to move your eyes away from his. “And then I want you to come inside me, fill me up with everything you have, I wanna feel it drip down my thighs, Nero.”

From the look on Nero’s face, you could tell he was up to the task, but you couldn’t help but ask, “So what do you say? Can you... _fulfill_ my wish?”

Instead of answering, he quickly pushed your shirt up your chest, and you lifted your arms to let him pull it off completely. Gazing at the supple flesh exposed to him, his hands immediately went to tease your piercings, and your back arched off the mattress with each pull and twist. You felt him close his lips over one of them, using his teeth to pull on the stainless steel, lewd moans spilling from your mouth. You barely had time to recover from the pleasure of that when he roughly flipped you onto your stomach, strong fingers gripping at your hips to pull you up onto your hands and knees.

He quickly rid you of your pesky shorts and panties, and you heard him hiss out a breath at your exposed sex. You pushed your hips back, being sure to give him and eyeful as you looked back over your shoulder at him. He licked his lips, and you watched him bring his hand down hard on your ass cheek, thighs clenching at the sting. He repeated the motion on your other cheek, your cunt nearly dripping wet.

You felt two of his fingers glide against your slit, teasing you for a moment before he plunged them both inside at once, your natural lubrication being more than enough to guide them along your walls with no resistance. Just the stretch of his fingers was already making you moan out in pleasure, and you couldn’t imagine how it would feel once his cock was seated there instead.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Nero,” you whined, pushing your hips back with each thrust of his fingers.

“Do you like that?” he asked in a husky voice, clearly enjoying the show you were giving him. “Just you wait, it’s only gonna get better,” he promised, quickly removing his fingers from inside you. You weren’t alone for long, though, as you soon felt him rub his cock between your folds, coating it with your liberal slick. You stopped yourself from turning back to take a look, deciding it would feel so much better as a surprise.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, dragging a finger down your spine.

“Please,” you breathed, feeling the head nudge against your entrance. _Oh... oh, boy... he’s so thick...._ you thought, feeling it push inside. You forced yourself to relax, letting him slide every inch of his girth inside you until his hips were flush against your ass. Unsurprisingly, it _was_ better as a surprise, his cock fitting inside you so tightly, his length reaching deep inside you. Nero groaned above you, his hands sliding to grasp at your hips, setting a punishing rhythm.

You tried to quiet your moans, not wanting to disturb any other silver-haired gentlemen who may be asleep, but the way Nero was fucking you was too good, no, not just good, fucking _perfect_ , and the noises tumbled out of you regardless. You felt his hand snake around your body, fingertips finding your swollen bundle and he stroked it with purpose, making your back arch. Your walls clenched around him with each tease of your clit, and you fisted your sheets, needing to ground yourself.

“How does that feel? Tell me,” he said between panting breaths, delivering another slap to your ass. You yelped at the sting, thighs tensing and you were rewarded with a long, low groan from Nero.

“You- ah! You feel so _goddamn_ good, Nero. Shit, I... I’m getting so close, _fuck_ ,” you replied, biting hard onto the meaty bit of your thumb.

“I wanna feel you come,” he said, increasing both his thrusts and the pressure on your clit. “Feel your pussy grip onto my cock before I shoot my load inside you.... That’s what you wanted, right?” he asked, pushing down between your shoulders with his free hand, pressing your upper body into the bed.

You moaned out a yes, all the muscles in your lower body tensing, getting ready for your climax. Nero slammed into you with purpose, timing it perfectly with a swipe of his fingers over your clit and your orgasm overwhelmed you, pleasure completely distorting your features. You heard Nero cry out from behind you, the force of your cunt clamping down onto his dick too much for him to handle in silence.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed, and you felt his hips stutter against your ass, thrusts becoming uncoordinated as he neared his own release. A few more seconds and he grunted, warm come splashing your insides. He pulled out before he had finished coating your walls with his seed, spending the rest of it onto your folds, his hands returning to their place on your hips to make sure you didn’t move.

You had lost any remaining strength in your arms, and you collapsed onto your bed, ass still in the air, Nero soothing over your cheeks with gentle caresses. He gave you exactly what you wanted, feeling his release creep slowly down your thighs, warm and slick. You could hear Nero’s labored breathing, and you turned your head around to see his eyes glued to your sex, watching what you were feeling, seeing how he marked you for his own. He caught your eye and you smirked at him, wholly satisfied with his performance. He bit his lip, red rushing into his cheeks as he came down from his high.

“Stay there, okay?” he said softly, placing a kiss between your shoulder blades. You laughed to yourself, as if you’d be going anywhere with his come cooling on your thighs. You heard him leave your room, returning a little bit later with a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He gently wiped you clean, pressing a soft kiss to your lower back as he eased your lower body down onto your bed.

He moved to lay next to you, his hand brushing away a few errant strands of hair that had fallen into your face. He kissed you sweetly, pulling you close to him to cuddle.

“That was... wonderful, Nero,” you said a little bashfully, caressing your hand up and down his side. You could feel the soreness creeping in to your muscles, and you were glad there was no job lined up for the next day - you would be needing some serious recovery time from that most excellent fuck. “Would you mind... um... staying with me tonight?”

He smiled at you, reaching over to your nightstand to turn off your light. “Of course,” he whispered in the darkness, his lips finding yours once more before he let you drift off into a satisfied sleep.

* * *

Nero woke you the next morning with a gentle kiss to your forehead. You smiled at him, stretching your arms up over your head. A delightful soreness had creeped into your inner muscles, proof that your tryst had indeed happened.

“So, uh, I wanted to ask... did I live up to your fantasy?” he asked, gently stroking your side.

You nodded, kissing him gently. “And then some,” you replied with a smile, looking into his eyes.

“Hey, Deadweight, have you seen [Y/N]? She’s not in her room....” Dante said, barging into the room without so much as a knock. His eyes landed on your naked bodies, Nero thankfully thinking quickly and moving his own body to shield yours from Dante’s gaze. “...Found her,” he laughed, cocking his head to catch your eye.

“GET OUT, OLD MAN!” Nero yelled, hastily grabbing at the sheets to cover the two of you up. You couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, seeing your lover so flustered.

Dante smirked, quickly turning on his heel and stalking out of Nero’s room. Nero was still fuming, and you reached over to place your hand on his cheek, turning his head to look at you.

“Hey,” you said, thumb rubbing back and forth on his jaw, “it’s all right, I don’t think he saw anything,” you joked, kissing the tip of his nose. “But you can look all you want,” you purred, kicking the sheets off of your naked form. You watched his eyes scan your body, knowing you’d be a little more sore soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


End file.
